The present invention relates to a Syngonium podophyllum plant which I discovered some time ago growing as a vegatative mutant in my greenhouse in Miami, Fla., the parent being the unpatented Syngonium variety known as "White Butterfly".
Probably the most outstanding and different aspect of the variety of my invention, is the very distinctive color of a sort of gray, frosty green, the term being adopted by me as a basis of distinction and to identify the same as well as differentiate the plant from the parent variety which is entirely different in many aspects, since my new variety has the outstanding features to be enumerated hereinafter.
By way of identification, I have chosen to call my new variety "Jenny Kallert", recognizing that in the trade it will probably become known as "Jenny" very likely, although I will use both names as distinctive and to identify and carry forward the knowledge that the origin of the plant is and was in my greenhouse in Miami, Fla.
It may be noted that while the Syngonium podophyllum are in fact somewhat like the nephthytis plants such as those shown in U.S. Plant Pat. 763, the variety of my particular disclosure is much more compact in growth and the leaves are more round being about twice as large with a green of a very different color and the veins likewise being substantially different in color.
Further the variety which I denominate as "Jenny Kallert", is distinguished from the Syngonium "White Butterfly", its parent, by more compact growth habit, petioles which are about twice as long, and leaves which are two to three times as large, much thicker, and a lighter green and where variegated of a substantially different variegation pattern.
I have caused the variety of my invention to be propagated by asexual reproduction both from stem cuttings and through tissue culture, finding that the plant of my invention retains its distinguishing characteristics which have been noted hereinbefore.